Quand le destin s'en mêle
by Leanne7
Summary: Intrigue, romance et suspence sont au programme de cette septième année pas comme les autres. Contexte fin tome cinq


Etendue sur son lit, la jeune fille de 17 ans laisser vagabonder ses pensées. Plus qu'une semaine et elle serait de retour à Poudlard pour sa dernière année d'études. Il lui tardait de revoir ses amis : Harry et Ron lui manquait beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de leurs sorts dans des temps si troublés. Elle même n'était pas rassurée. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans que Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le Nom était de retour. En y repensant Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. A la fin de leurs 5ème années ils avaient déjà faillit se retrouver dans les griffes du Mage noire. Heureusement L'Ordre était arrivé et les avait sauvés. Mais à quel prix : Sirius était mort et avec lui un peu de la joie de vivre de tout le monde. Harry avait tout particulièrement été affecté. Et même s'il essayait de ne rien faire paraître, elle avait bien vu que par moments son regard se voilait. Perdu dans des souvenirs trop rares. Elle même avait été affecté. Mais contrairement à Harry elle avait essayer de tourner la page. A l'époque elle pensait que ce dernier aurait du mal à s'en remettre, Sirius était son parrain. A son grand étonnement il avait retrouvé une certaine une sérénité, du moins le laissait-il croire . Et c'est dans une ambiance quelques peu ombrageuse que c'était dérouler leurs 6 ème années d'études. La crainte de voir la marque des ténèbres à chaque coins de rues étaient constantes. Et chaque semaines amenaient son lot de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais le trio avait tout de même réussie à passer une bonne année, agitée, mais tranquille à la fois. Voldemort ne c'était pas manifesté personnellement, ce qui les avaient étonnés d'ailleurs et ils c'étaient quittés pour aller à leurs vacances respectives. Ron rentrait au terrier, tandis que après deux semaines chez les Dursley, Harry le rejoignait. Hermione quant à elle, allait profiter de ses parents et passer ses vacances en Italie.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur. A force d'avoir penser au derniers évènements survenus elle s'était endormie. S'étirant de tout son long, elle se leva, pour ensuite jeter un oeil furtif dans la glace posée le long de son armoire. En deux mois elle avait changé de morphologie. Elle avait grandie, et pris des formes, sa poitrine était devenue un peu plus imposante. Ce qui était assez embarrassant pour elle. De nature timide, elle n'était toujours pas habituée au regard que lui lançait plus fréquemment les garçons maintenant. Ses vacances en Italie avait rendue son teint cuivré, mais toujours pas disciplinée ses cheveux bouclées. " A mon grand regret, pensa t-elle." Et ses yeux étaient toujours d'un brun noisette. Descendant les escaliers, elle se retrouva dans la cuisine ou une bonne odeur de pâtisserie flottait dans l'air. Sa mère qui s'occupait activement d'éplucher des pommes, s'était retournée au bruit de ses pas.

" - Bien dormie, ma chérie", lui demanda-t-elle.

" - Oui, ça peu aller, lui répondit sa fille en étouffant un bâillement. " Tu n'aurais pas vu si un hibou était arrivé, par hasard", la questionna-t-elle.

" - Pas à ma connaissance. Mais tu peux aller vérifier. Il se peut que perdue dans les méandres des gâteaux je n'ai rien vu." Pour mettre plus de foi à ses paroles, Mrs Granger montra à Hermione ses doits pleins d'épluchures de pommes.

" - Et depuis quand fais tu des gâteaux, ironisa Hermione. Je croyais que cela faisait trop de calories. Et je te parle pas des charries." Ajouta-t-elle avec une moue comique.

" - J'ai eut un mouvement de faiblesse", avoua sa mère. J'avais une envie irrésistible de cake à la pomme.

La dessus, la mère et la fille partirent dans un énorme fou rire, ceux qui ne leurs étaient pas arrivées depuis longtemps. Au même moment, deux hiboux s'engouffrèrent par le fenêtre que Mrs Granger avait laisser ouverte pour ne pas étouffer dans la chaleur des gâteaux. Hermione reconnue aussitôt Coq le hiboux de Ron, l'autre hibou était en fait un grand duc qui de tout évidence amenait l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard. Une fois que la jeune fille l'eut délivré de son paquetage, le hiboux s'en alla. D'une main fébrile Hermione ouvrit alors la lettre aux armoiries de Poudlard.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Vous prendrez notes que la nouvelle année scolaire débutera le 1er Septembre. Le Poudlard express partira de la gare de King's Kross à 11 heurs précises. Je vous annonce aussi que vous avez été nommée Préfète en Chef. A cette occasion vous partagerez des appartements avec votre homologue masculin. Votre nouvelle fonction étant des plus importantes, je vous demanderai de vous trouvez en avance à la gare afin de pouvoir mieux vous expliquez, à vous ainsi qu'à votre homologue, l'étendue de vos nouvelles responsabilités. Cette année à Poudlard, quelques bals pourraient avoir lieu, nous conseillons donc à nos élèves d'acheter des tenues de soirées. Ci joint la liste de vos fournitures scolaires._

_Bien Cordialement_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

Lorsque Hermione eut terminé sa lecture, elle poussa un cri de joie.

" - Que ce passe t-il ?" lui demanda sa mère.

" - J'ai été nommée préfète en Chef" s'exclama Hermione.

" - C'est magnifique ma chérie." Après lui avoir donner deux gros bisous sa mère retourna à sa cuisine, laissant le soin à Hermione de lire la lettre de Ron.

_Coucou Hermione !_

_Comment va tu ? Plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée! Vivement qu'on se voit. Dommage que tu sois pas venu avec nous, Harry et moi on s'est bien amusé. On te racontera. En fait si je t'écrie c'est pour savoir si tu voudrais pas venir nous rejoindre cette dernière semaine. Ce serait l'occasion de profiter des vacs avant le stress des cours, en plus on pourrait aller chercher nos affaires sur le chemin de traverse ensemble. Bien sûr maman est d'accord. _

_Renvoie moi ta réponse par Coq le plus vite possible._

_En espérant te voir bientôt !_

_Avec toute mon amitié_

_Ron_

Bien sur la mère d' Hermione avait accepté. Ravie la jeune fille s'empressa de répondre à Ron et monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses valise en toute vitesse. C'est avec une joie non dissimulé qu'elle dit au revoir à ses parents qui après l'habituelle lot de conseils et d'embrassade la laissèrent transplaner (elle avait eut son permis récemment) au terrier.

Assis dans la cuisine du terrier, Harry Potter gouttait un de ses rares moments de bonheur. Ces vacances au terrier avait été reposantes. Reposantes ! Quand il y pensait, ses vacances avaient été tous sauf reposantes. Il s'était amusé, profitant de la quiétude de moments qu'il savait non éternelles. La joie de se retrouver au terrier avec Ron, et de manger chaque jours les délicieux repas de Mrs Weasley, lui avait presque fait oublié dans quel climat il vivait. Le retour de Voldemort avait, en quelque sens, bouleversé sa vie. Il s'était attendue à une attaque directe, hors depuis la nuit au ministère le mage noire ne s'était pas manifesté à lui. Pas directement en tout cas. Certes ses mangemmorts terrorisaient le monde des sorciers, mais lui restait presque inactif. Son inactivité ne présageait rien de bon à Harry. Pour quel raison le Lord ne se manifestait pas. Que préparait-il, qui nécessite tant d'absence. Ces questions rongeaient Harry. Et l'absence de son parrain rendait encore plus grand le vide ou il lui semblait parfois s'engouffrer. Heureusement il avait Ron et Hermione. Remus, aussi. Mais eux ne savaient pas le choix qu'il devrait faire un jour : tuer ou être tuer. Cela le rongeait de l'intérieur. Et il était décider à leur parler, à Ron et Hermione, le moment opportun de tout ça. Mais trouverait-il un jour le courage de leur dire qu'il lui faudra être meurtrier ou victime. Il sentait que cela le soulagerait mais il ne trouvait pas le cran nécessaire pour leurs avouer. "Je verrais" ce dit il.

A ce moment Ron dévala les escaliers, il avait poussé durant ses vacances et son visage contenait encore plus de taches de rousseurs qu'à l'ordinaire, si c'était possible. Il tenait un bout de papier en main et s'écria joyeusement :

" - Mione ma répondue, Coq vient d'arriver, elle ne devrait plus tarder."

Le visage de Harry s'illumina

" - C'est génial, il me tardait de la voir. Elle arrive quand exactement ?"

" - Je suis derrière vous, répondit une voix "

" - Mione, on est trop content de te voir" s'exclama Harry

" - Moi aussi je suis trop contente de vous voir, déclara la jeune fille", un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

" - Houa, tu as changée, remarqua Ron"

" - Ca te plait pas, répliqua la jeune fille concernée, dans une moue faussement indignée"

" - C'est pas ça, balbutia ron, tu es..."

" - Ravissante, termina Harry, qui c'était levé pour lui dire bonjour. Alors tes vacances dit-il en changeant de sujet.

" - Passionnantes, j'ai appris pleins de choses sur l'Italie. Vous saviez que les pères fondateurs de Rome étaient peut être des réfugiés de L'Atlantis."

" -Ah vraiment, ..."

Harry avait l'air vaguement intéressé. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à parler de leurs vacances. Harry et Ron avaient eut l'air de bien s'amuser : Quiditch, le matin , le midi et le soir. Cocktail explosif comme l'avait fait remarquer Hermione. La soirée arriva vite et avec elle le dîner. Tout ce passa à merveille Mme Weasley était enchantée de voir Hermione. Dès que Ginny arriva ce fut les chaudes embrassades et pour couronner le tout Bill annonça que lui et Fleur Delacour allait se marier. C'est donc le cœur léger que Hermione alla se coucher. Rien ne laissant prévoir la suite des évènements à venir !

Un rayon de soleil traversa les rideaux masquant la fenêtre. Le jeune homme se réveilla doucement. La pièce émergeait dans la lumière en cette début de matinée de la fin du mois d'août. Tout ici était vert, du baldaquin, à la tapisserie, en passant par les velours des différents fauteuils installés dans la pièce. Il régnait dans cette chambre une atmosphère lourde, peut être était-ce dût à une légère odeur d'après rasage, non. Tout ici respirait l'ancien comme si la pièce avait un passé, et avait vu défiler des générations, sans jamais changer. Témoin de bien des choses, elle avait abrité de nombreux secrets. Draco Malfoy regarda l'heure sur son réveil. Déjà 9 heures, il fallait qu'il se dépêche si il voulait aller aujourd'hui sur le chemin de Traverse. "Maudites fournitures, pensa t - il. J'aurais préféré me rendre chez Nott aujourd'hui. Malheureusement c'est toujours à moi de mener à bien les missions les plus dangereuses, mais aussi les plus ennuyeuses, à la fois. Et si on en croit Smith..." Résigné il sortit du lit pour aller au devant d'une journée qui lui réservait bien des surprises !

A des kilomètres de là Harry, Ron et Hermione prenaient tranquillement leurs petit déjeuner au terrier. Ils parlaient avec animation de la journée qu'ils allaient passés. En effet, ils avaient réussis à persuader me Weasley de les laisser aller tous seuls sur le chemin de Traverse. Bien que tous les trois soient majeurs, celle ci continuaient à s'inquiéter pour eux et surtout dans le cas présent. Mais à force d'ingéniosité ils étaient parvenus à trouver un accord. Ils rentraient avant 6 heures et ils pouvaient y aller. Ron avait beau eut rouspéter qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ce n'avaient rien changer. Mise à part que sa mère lui avait signifié qu'il pouvait très bien rester ici. Après tout, ils n'allaient qu'effectuer des achats scolaires ! Ron c'était tût sous les rires étouffés de Hermione et Harry.

" - On y va, lança Ron à la cantonade. Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fabrique dix heures !"

" - J'arrive, j'arrive", s'exclama celle ci en descendant rapidement les escaliers pour arriver tout essoufflée dans le salon.

" - Y a pas le feu, le taquina Harry, on a le temps d'attendre Hermione, relaxe Ron."

" - Je sais c'est pas pour ça, lui rétorqua le rouquin, c'est juste que je veux pas que maman nous vois partir. Sinon elle serait capable de nous retenir une heure avec toute ces recommandations ! Elle serait même capable de changer d'avis et de nous dire de finalement rester ici."

" - Elle s'inquiète, Ron, c'est tout, lui expliqua Hermione, comme tout les parents. Devant le visage soudain déconfit de Harry, Hermione ajouta la mine confuse: " Excuse- moi Harry, je voulais pas dire ça. J'ai pas pensé à tes parents."

" - C'est pas grave Mione, la rassura-t-il d'un sourire. C'est pas ta faute si j'ai jamais put leurs parler rien qu'une fois." Une profonde amertume avait saisie sa voie dans les derniers mots que Harry venait de prononcer. Non, ce n'était pas la faute d'Hermione si jamais ils n'avaient pu avoir une telle discussion avec ses parents. Le fautif c'était lui, Voldemort. La personne qui avait détruit sa famille, et tant d'autres, songea-t-il. La voix d' Hermione le ramena sur terre.

" - Ca va Harry ?" Devant son hochement de tête peu convainquent elle insista, t'es sûr?".

" - Oui ça va très bien, essaya de la rassurer Harry. Je méditais, c'est tout". Il la gratifia d'un sourire qu'il voulait réconfortant. A y songer cela n'allait pas du tout. Depuis la mort de Sirius, en fait. Non depuis qu'il savait ce que la prophétie lui réservait. Après tout était-il libre de son destin. Harry voulait s'en persuader, mais cela faisait partit de nombreuses questions qu'il se posait et auquel il n'avait pas de réponses. Il se promis de bientôt tout leur révéler, d'alléger sa conscience. Ils le méritent, ce dit-il en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis. Meilleures amis qu'il considéraient comme ses frères et sœurs.

" - Bon on y va ", demanda Ron, qui apparemment n'avait pas remarquer la soudaine méditation de son ami.

" - Bien sur", acquiesça Hermione.

Ils transplanèrent alors dans un léger bruit de cap.

Bien que la menace d'une éventuelle attaque de détraqueurs, mangemmorts ou autres, étaient constantes, le chemin de Traverse était bondé. Nombreux d'élèves faisaient des achats de dernières minutes, et des bruits de pas pressés résonnaient dans le chemin, ponctués de centaines de voix. Au milieu de tout ce passage, les différentes boutiques se faisaient face : Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes magiques, Le prêt à porter de Mme Guipure, sans oublier Fleury et Bott la librairie et tant d'autres. A la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme nos trois amis, qui avaient finis leurs achats scolaires, profitaient d'une bonne glace en cette milieu d'après midi. Ils avaient renouvelés leurs stocks de potions, ainsi que leurs robes de sorcier désormais trop courtes et ils étaient aller acheter tous leurs livres scolaires.

Chacun des Griffondor avaient aussi fait l'acquisition de nouvelle robe de soirée. En effet leur lettre stipulait qu'ils allaient en avoir à nouveau besoin cette année. Ron avait évité les dentelles cette fois, et avait trouver une robe violet pâle d'occasion. Harry lui n'avait pas résisté à l'achat d'une robe de couleur brun bois, même si cela lui avait valut les moqueries de son meilleur ami qui l'avait qualifié de marron vivant. Hermione quant à elle avait choisie une robe d'un bleu émeraude qui mettait en valeur ses épaules nus. Ils discutaient donc tranquillement lorsque Ron remarqua un mouvement venant du coté du magasin du Quiditch.

" - Allons voir ce que c'est." Proposa-t-il, surexcité.

" - D'accord, accepta Harry. Tu viens avec nous Mione". Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui finissait sa glace.

" - Non, je préfère aller faire un tour du coté du chez Fleury et Bott. On se retrouve ici tout à l'heure". Cria-t-elle à l'adresse des garçons qui filaient déjà vers le magasin.

Sa glace à la main Hermione se dirigea vers la librairie. Lorsqu'elle entra un petit carillon résonna. Aussitôt une vendeuse vint à sa rencontre. Elle reconnue Hermione qui était une habituée des lieux, ayant même déjà fais un stage ici l'été précédent.

" - Miss Granger, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider. Mais avant que Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit elle désigna son sac de fournitures. Mais je vois que vous avez déjà toutes vos affaires scolaires. Dans ce cas que voulez-vous ?"

" - Oh, répondit Hermione je suis juste venue flâner pour passer le temps."

" - Je vous en prie faite comme chez vous. Lui déclara la bibliothécaire avec un grand sourire. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas je suis dans l'arrière boutique.

" - Je vous remercie."

Hermione s'était avancée entre les étagères, effleurant tout d'abord quelques livres du bout des doigts. Elle aimait les livres, la librairie et son odeur si particulière. C'était son monde à elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était avancée vers le fond du magasin. Elle était si absorbée qu'elle n'entendit pas le carillon résonner à nouveau. Puis elle crut entendre un bruit de pas derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, personne. "Etrange se dit-elle". Elle se replongea dans les rayons, lorsque son regard fut attiré par la couverture d'un livre " Histoires", nom peu commun pour un livre. Sa curiosité fut piquée, elle saisit le livre, l'ouvrit et commença à lire la première page, lorsque soudain elle se sentit basculer, tout vibrait autour d'elle, puis plus rien.


End file.
